


That One Time Kiria Kurono Challenged a Siren to a Sing-Off and Won

by ItsRainingAme



Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE
Genre: Crack, Gen, Random - Freeform, Sirens and a sing-off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsRainingAme/pseuds/ItsRainingAme
Summary: Fortuna is suddenly asked a question, and here are their responses.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	That One Time Kiria Kurono Challenged a Siren to a Sing-Off and Won

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a random assignment I got in English class today. Yes "would you simp for the sirens" is an actual assignment I was given.

_Would you simp for a siren?_

This question was asked to the members of Fortuna Entertainment. 

"H-Huh!?" Everyone's jaws dropped as they met the interviewer with faces frozen in shock.

Barry quickly barged in and pulled Mamori out of the room.

The remaining 6 took a deep breath and started responding.

"HELL YES I WOULD!" Touma was the first to respond.

"I would not simp for sirens, as I have a higher level of mental fortitude compared to _certain individuals_." Yashiro was the second to respond, crossing his arms and saying those last two words while giving a certain someone the side eye. 

"yOUUUUUUUU-" Touma yelled back at him as quickly threw a punch. 

Yashiro dodged said punch and the two started to have a fist fight.

Ellie pushed the two out of the way then faced the interviewer.

"The sirens are trying to attract me. I’m not simping for them. They’re simping for _me,"_ She responded, a smirk on her face.

"...Ummmmmmm, WTF is a simp???" Itsuki asked.

Touma and Yashiro immediately stopped their fight while everyone just stayed silent, staring at him.

"I-I mean... Uh, no..? I would not simp for a siren... Anyways, wouldn't they just use siren magic to make me simp for them anyways...?" 

Everyone blinked once, then moved on.

"...Ok then... And you Kiria?" The interviewer asked.

"Simple. A siren is trying to attract me with it's angelic voice, so I'll invite it to a little sing-off. I won't be the one simping for the them, it will be the one simping for me." She responded, retaining her cool aura. 

"And you Tsubasa?" 

"MY ANSWER IS THE SAME AS KIRIA'S!" She immediately responded.

She then thought of exactly what Kiria's response was. 

"WAIT WHAT!? CHALLENGE A SIREN TO A SING-OFF. KIRIA wHAT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" She screamed.

Just then, something completely random happened.

A siren appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh? You want to challenge me to a sing-off?" It asked.

"Naturally." Kiria responded. "I won't lose to you, and what I said will come true. I won't be simping for you." 

"Fighting words from a mortal. Very well, I'll humor you just this once." 

Kiria smirked, and immediately changed into her Dominant Queen costume.

_insert Kowashitai here_

The two begun their sing-off, the interviewer having run away from the scene in fear and shock. 

The remaining members of Fortuna gave them some space as ice and water surrounded both sides.

Then, the end of the sing-off was reached. 

The result?

Ice surrounded the siren.

Kiria Kurono challenged a siren to a sing-off and won.

Unable to move in the ice, she looked at Kiria with a combination of disgust and anger, but she was incapable of speaking as she was trapped in ice.

"Don't say I told you so." Kiria turned around, a smirk on her face as she exited the room.

The members of Fortuna quickly followed her as to not anger the siren anymore. 

Then, a familiar laugh filled the room as a chill was sent down everyone's spines.

"Tharja..." They all whispered. "Just what did you do?" 


End file.
